The Recorded Legends
All dating is done following the Imperial Dating code, which was adopted by the Dwarves and Orcs during the Age of Strife to promote trade between the races, and keep shared documents chronological. =The Time Before (Year ???? - Year -6763)= =The First Coming (Year -6763 - Year -5585)= 68th Century B.E 67th Century B.E 66th Century B.E 65th Century B.E 64th Century B.E 63rd Century B.E 62th Century B.E 61th Century B.E 60th Century B.E 59th Century B.E 58th Century B.E 57th Century B.E 56th Century B.E =The Forgotten Age (Year -5585 - Year -4876)= 56th Century B.E Year -5585 Artimor's Breath, Year -5585 Imperial Date - Event Twenty-Fourth day, Artimor's Breath.Year -5585 - End of an Era *After a series of attacks on their cities from the monstrous Oppressors, the weakened forces of the Old Ones are defeated and scattered. The Forgotten Age begins. 55th Century B.E 54th Century B.E 53rd Century B.E 52nd Century B.E 51st Century B.E 50th Century B.E 49th Century B.E =The Age of Ascension (Year -4876 - Year -4485)= 49th Century B.E Year -4876 Midwinter, Year -4876 Imperial Date - Event Unspecified Date, Midwinter.Year -4876 - Hon'Hold *The first of the Dwarven Lorestones housed within the depths of the Dwarven city of Hon'hold explain that this is the date the Runebeard Dwarf clan settle on the site that will eventually house their capital. 48th Century B.E 47th Century B.E 46th Century B.E 45th Century B.E =The Age of Conquest (Year -4485 - Year -2806)= 45th Century B.E Year -4427 Artimor's Breath, Year -4427 Imperial Date - Event Unspecified Date, Artimor's Breath.Year -4457 - The War of the Fang *The rulers of the three Dwarven clans declare the beginning of the Age of Conquest with the War of the Fang. The three clans come together as one force against their ancient Dovanar enemy. 44th Century B.E 43rd Century B.E 42nd Century B.E 41st Century B.E 40th Century B.E 39th Century B.E 38th Century B.E 37th Century B.E 36th Century B.E 35th Century B.E 34th Century B.E 33rd Century B.E 32nd Century B.E 31st Century B.E 30th Century B.E 29th Century B.E =The Age of Prosperity (Year -2806 - Year -0000)= 29th Century B.E 28th Century B.E 27th Century B.E 26th Century B.E 25th Century B.E 24th Century B.E 23rd Century B.E 22nd Century B.E 21st Century B.E 20th Century B.E 19th Century B.E 18th Century B.E 17th Century B.E 16th Century B.E 15th Century B.E 14th Century B.E 13th Century B.E 12th Century B.E 11th Century B.E 10th Century B.E 9th Century B.E 8th Century B.E 7th Century B.E 6th Century B.E 5th Century B.E 4th Century B.E 3rd Century B.E 2nd Century B.E 1st Century B.E =The Age of Strife (Year 0000 - Year 0986)= 1st Century Year 0000 Second Harvest, Year 0000 Imperial Date - Event Eighth day, Second Harvest.Year 0000 - The End of Slavery *After months of planning, Sebastian and a small group of commanders lead the humans of a small Oppressor slave camp against their masters in a brutal uprising. The monsters are killed and a campaign of freedom begins to free humanity. *Year 0 is recognised as the first year of the Empire. 2nd Century 3rd Century 4th Century 5th Century 6th Century 7th Century 8th Century 9th Century Year 982 Midwinter, Year 982 Imperial Date - Event Nineteenth day, Midwinter.Year 982 - The Thirtyth Emperor *George IV succeeds his father to become the Thirtyth Emperor of Mankind. =The Age of Darkness (Year 0986 - Year 1037)= 10th Century 11th Century =The Age of Man (Year 1037 - Year ????)= 11th Century Year 1037 Torinax's Challenge,Year 1037 Imperial Date - Event Twenty-Ninth day, Torinax's Challenge.Year 1037 - A New Age of Mankind *The Emperor of Mankind, James Tullier I announces a new age for mankind following the Age of Darkness. 12th Century 13th Century Year 1297 First Bloom, Year 1297 Imperial Date - Event Unspecified Date, First Bloom.Year 1297 - Imperial Reference *The present date on Algaron, following the Imperial calendar. Category:Protected Category:All Pages Category:Timelines